My Insane Life
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: A famous pop star, Len Kagamine is sent to a new high school. Voca High. He meets this new girl, Rin, who is just about the only girl who doesn't obsess about him. He decides to try to be friends with her. Rin doesn't want anything to do with him. How will this turn out.


Len walked out of his hotel room carefully. He looked around, hoping he was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no one. He ran down the stairs, not daring enough to use the elevator.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, he was mobbed by rabid fangirls.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand pulling him to safety.

"Come on, Kagamine. You can't be serious." Rin teased as she dragged him down the street.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! I should probably start from the beginning...

Len was a famous pop star. He did concerts almost everywhere. He had his own tour bus, dressing room, and of course, he had his fans.  
It's not like he didn't like having fans, in fact, he loved them. They were the reason he became a singer. They just...annoyed him sometimes. He didn't mind signing autographs. He sort of liked it. It was just the staring and whispering. It made him so uncomfortable. And he was never alone. There were paparazzi everywhere. Once, he found his picture on the cover of a magazine. He knew exactly what it was, and was outraged about what they said about it.

He was in his bedroom, getting changed for bed, when his mom came in the room to remind him to brush his teeth. She was dressed in her pajamas already, and Len had just taken off his shirt. He told her he already did it, and kissed her good-night. Someone took a picture of it, and put it on the magazine. This is what it said:

_Len Kagamine getting it on with a new girl?_

Len threw the magazine to the ground and left the store. He never did go back to that store.

_**Scene change.**_

It was around 2 A.M., and Len was not happy. He just finished one of his concerts, and was on the road again. He hated traveling for long distances. He wasn't the kind of person who liked traveling at all. But he had to do a world tour, and this as the second to last spot. The next concert was somewhere in Japan. He was currently in Japan, but no where near the city he was supposed to be in. He still had a very long way to go. They couldn't take a plane because of two reasons. They couldn't get all the equipment on the bus, and Len absolutely HATED flying.

His manager, Lily, tried to rearrange things so he could rest for a while, but it didn't fit his schedule.  
She sat across from him at the table he was sitting at in the tour bus.

"Hey," she said, trying to get his attention. He didn't respond. "Look, I know it's late, and you're tired, but I need to talk to you." She was going to continue, but Len jumped up from the table and ran into the skinny bathroom. Long distance travel was never easy on his stomach. He would always get carsick if the drive was close to an hour. They had been driving for around that long.  
Lilly knocked on the door.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Len called back. He walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth, and sat back. Lily gave him a look.

"You have got to do something about that." Lily said.

"It's not my fault." Len said, still feeling pretty sick.  
His motion sickness had become a real problem. He almost had to cancel one of his concerts because he was feeling too sick to even stand.

"Maybe you're right," Lily mumbled, tapping her fingers on the table.

"So what were you gonna tell me?" Len asked.

"Right," Lily said, getting serious. "I've decided to put you in school." Len widened his eyes.

"School?!" he repeated. Lily nodded.

"You start next week." she said.

"But I've never been in school before! I don't know anything about it!" Len shouted.

"That's why you're going." Lily said.

"At least tell me what school I'm going to." Len said.

"Voca High." Lily answered simply.

"That's an unusual name," Len said.

"Yes it is," Lily said, standing up. "Now get some sleep. You look like you need it." She ruffled his hair and went up front where the driver was.  
Len watched her walk away, then retreated to his bed. He never felt comfortable sleeping in it, but who would?  
He nestled under the covers and put an ice pack on his forehead. Len was very stressed, and that usually helped.

It didn't this time. He was going to school, a place he had only been in when he was really little. He couldn't even remember what it was like.  
But he did know that he felt awful. He hated having to sleep on the bus. He never got a good sleep. He was either thrown out of bed in the middle of the night by a sharp turn, or had too much of a head ache to relax. This time, he had a head ache. A combination of stress and being motion sick. He had already thrown up twice after the concert. He wouldn't be surprised if he did it again.

He turned in his small bed. The ice pack slipped off his head and fell down on his back. The sudden cold surprised him. Water drops signaled that the bag had broken open. He sat up as much as he could and looked at his 'bed'. It had a puddle of water on it where he once lied. He got out and changed his shirt. He pat himself dry and put a towel on the bed.

He sat on the couch, not having anywhere else to sleep. He ended up lying down and closing his eyes. A uncomfortable as it was, he was very tired. He felt like he would pass out any second. And he did. But he woke up a few hours later, having been thrown off the couch. He muttered an "Ow," and stayed on the floor. He groaned, not wanting to get up. He almost fell asleep there, but someone picked him up and put him on the couch. He looked up and saw Lily inspecting him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She must of heard him fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" Lily asked.

"I spilled water on it." he answered, groggy. She nodded in an understanding way.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Len shook his head.

"No, that's okay." Len said. It's not like her bed would be any better than the couch. In fact, the couch was more comfortable.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Len said. He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. It was clearly visible that he was exhausted.  
Lily ruffled his hair and sat beside him. He leaned on her. She might of been his manager, but she was also his mom. She didn't mind that he layed his head on her shoulder.

Len turned over towards her and layed on her lap. She was much more comfortable than the couch, and she was warm, too.  
She rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way. She put her feet up and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"You're warm." he said. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Yeah," he repeated. He yawned again, wanting ever so badly to sleep. Lily kissed his cheek again and held him closer.

"You want me to sleep here with you?" she asked. Len nodded, not wanting to have his precious pillow leave him. "You're not gonna throw up on me again, are you?"  
The last time he had slept with her, he felt really sick in the morning, and ended up throwing up all over her lap. He freaked out after he did it, because he loved her very much, and he ruined her pajamas and the blanket they were using. She saw how much he cared, and wasn't mad. She didn't enjoy it, though.

"I'll try not to," Len answered, not making any promises. There was still the possibility that he might get sick in the morning.  
Lily put her chin on the top of his head. Len liked it when she hugged him. It made him feel special.

"I'll try to make you as comfortable as I can," she said. "I know those beds aren't very comfortable. You deserve better than that. I would replace them, but we don't ever have the time." Len nodded and yawned. Lily knew he was tired, and tried not to drag on with the conversation so he could sleep.

"Thank you," Len said.

"For what?" his mom asked.

"For being my pillow." he said, nuzzling closer to her.

"Well, you're very welcome." she said. She rubbed his back, giving him some comfort. He liked it. He rarely ever had time to hang out with his mom anymore. This was one of those rare moments.

"Will you leave me when I fall asleep?" He asked.

"I'll get you a blanket, but I'll come back." she said.

"Why not get it now?" he asked.

"Because you just got comfortable." she said.

"It's okay," Len said. "You can get it now. I'll just get comfortable again."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to keep him up any longer. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he said. Lily got up, careful not to move too much. She grabbed the blanket off her bed and went back to the couch. She lied down flat, leaving a space between her and the couch for Len to lay. He filled the space and lied down beside his mom. She spread the blanket over them and squeezed real close to him, giving him some warmth. She nuzzled her nose into his neck. He didn't mind.  
He closed his eyes again, and let his muscles relax, trying to sleep. Lily rubbed his shoulder again, lulling him to sleep. She began humming the tune to one of his songs in an attempt to get him to sleep.  
It wasn't the song she hummed, it was the humming itself that made him more tired. The efforts she made to get him to sleep were what made him tired. He yawned loudly and turned over so he was facing her. He looked up at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," his mom said, kissing his forehead. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He yawned again, Lily pulling him close to her. She rubbed his back, knowing he liked it.

"Go to sleep," she said. He yawned again and muttered an "Okay,". He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Shh...Shh..." She hushed him, trying again to get him to sleep. Some part of him didn't want to sleep. He wanted to make this moment last. But he was incredibly tired, and could barely keep his head up. Finally, he fell into a deep sleep. It was peaceful.

Time change.

Len woke up, finding that his mom was still asleep beside him. He looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. He was still very tired, but couldn't fall back asleep. He just lied there beside his mom. It was around 20 minutes before she stirred. She mumbled and looked at Len.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:25." Len answered, looking at the clock.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to get up this early." she said to Len. "We're just going to be driving all day."

"I can't fall asleep." he said. He sounded tired. Lily looked around for a moment as if she was searching for something. Finally, she turned back to him.

"I think I have some sleeping pills in my bag," she said. "Remember when you used to take those?" Len nodded. He used to take sleeping pills on flights because it hurt his ears so badly to ride on the plane when he was awake. They popped frequently.

"Yeah," he said.

"Would you go get them?" she asked. Then she thought for a second. "Nevermind, I can get them. You stay here and rest."

"No, it's okay." Len insisted. Lily gave him a look.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Len nodded. "Okay." She kissed his cheek, then he stood up. He walked up front where her purse was. He waved hi to the driver, hoping he didn't distract him. He searched through her purse for the pills, then found them. He took the bottle and made his way to the couch. He handed them to Lily, and she poured out four pills. Two for each of them. Len took two from her and swallowed them. Lily did the same. Len felt the drowsiness kick in after a little while. He lied back down and Lily hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling even more tired than before.  
Lily slowly breathed out, startling Len. He didn't jump or anything, but his eyes flashed open quickly. Lily's eyes were closed.  
Len closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. He was ever so tired. It was painful for him to stay awake now, but he couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep, can you?" Lily asked, her eyes still closed.

"No," Len said, feeling guilty for waking her. Sort of...

"It's okay," she said. "I'll help you. You are my insomniac son, after all." It was never confirmed that Len was an insomniac, but he rarely ever slept, even if he was extremely tired. They just teased him about being an insomniac.

"I'm not an insomniac." Len said.

"Can't be too sure," Lily said. Len sighed. Lily hugged him and kissed him and rubbed his back until he felt comfortable enough to lie down without having her do anything. Then the pills did the rest. He fell asleep again, and when he woke up, it was the next day.


End file.
